1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a laser technology, and more particularly to manufacturing high power fiber lasers operating within a kilowatt range.
2. Technical Background
The operation of kW power fiber lasers is accompanied by heat generation. The techniques for minimizing detrimental effects of heat on fibers and components of HPFLS generally include water and air chillers configured to conduct heat away from a fiber module. Typically, a fiber module is configured with a housing enclosing active and passive fiber along with other components of HPFLS.
One of the known techniques relates to a micro-channel means for cooling HPFLS configured with inner and outer chillers such as metallic structures with a fiber laser which is located between the chillers. The chillers are coupled to one another by metallic links conducting heat away from the fiber laser. A multiplicity, of chillers may render this technique cost- and labor-ineffective. Automation of the micro-channel means may not be possible. Furthermore, fibers may be mechanically damaged during assembling the chillers.
Another known technique is disclosed in CN 101867143 (A) and teaches placing an active fiber of HPFLS in a plurality of spiral grooves formed in a flat bottom of metallic housing. A fiber combiner coupling passive fibers which deliver pump light to the active fiber is also mounted in the same groove as the active fiber. A high thermo-conductive gel is then poured into the housing to bond the components together and protect them from mechanical damages. The manufacturing of grooves is time-consuming and not always sufficient or conversely excessive for given fiber lengths. Metal treatment is also may not be safe for delicate fibers with relatively sharp edges of the groove. Excessive stresses resulting from temperature-dependent compressions and expansions of both metal and fiber components may also have detrimental effects the system.
A need, therefore, exists for a method of assembling components of a high power fiber laser system which is labor- and cost effective, provides reliable protection of the components from mechanical and thermal stresses and effectively evacuates heat.
A further need exists for a fiber laser module configured in accordance with the disclosed method.